playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
Because every patch brings new unintentional issues, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale contains a series of glitches, or bugs. Glitches are incidences in which the game or certain scenarios do not play out normally, often having anywhere from game-breaking to simply bizarre consequences. Characters Glitches Character Select Glitch An infamous online glitch where the game randomly selects characters that are not what the players chose. This only happens after the "Opponents Found" message gets back to searching when the game fails to connect to other players before the match. Very rarely, this glitch will give you access to a DLC character, or DLC costume, you have not yet bought. This glitch has been adressed on the PS3 version, but has not yet been adressed on the Vita version. Character(s) Immune to Supers Glitch Sometimes, when a character activates a Super, others players in the "line of attack" of the super may get uneffected by it. This only occurs in online matches. Parappa A glitch pertaining to Parappa's boombox in that it can be placed through thin platforms. If done successfully, AP orbs will rapidly come out of the boombox. This glitch has already been adressed. Evil Cole Sometimes during gameplay, if Evil Cole is added as an AI teammate, he will lag constantly, bending until he is attacked. It is unknown what causes this. Sly Cooper When Sly's barrel explodes, it pops him up into the air by about the same amount as a short hop would provide. Sly also has the ability to put the barrel back on almost immediately once the current one he is wearing explodes. Normally, the symbol buttons cause the barrel to explode but the X (jump) button keeps its main function. If you press (not tap) the jump button when the barrel is on, you will jump out with the same height as a normal jump. Using this with the fact that you can put the barrel on almost immediately means that if you time the explosion at the peak of the full jump, you will gain height. The input for this is: up X (optional super jump), circle (equip barrel), X (jump, hold slightly) x Inf. Alternate input: mash circle while holding up and X. Once you're in the air, you do not need to input a neutral X so you can hold up the entire time to make it easier. Jak and Daxter Isaac Clarke Toro Inoue Kat Fat Princess Dante ' Sackboy ' Sometimes Sackboy might have PaRappa's skateboard during a fight, its cause is from Sackboy having a PaRappa costume during his Level 1 move Costume Clash' ('also named Customized) 'This is only on online and works through both PlayStation 3 and Playstation Vita versions. A rare once in a while glitch, if Sackboy uses his Level 2 '''Coal Catastrophe ('also named '''Bad Guy BBQ) it could stop the sponges on fire making it like hologram and make it focus on Sackboy insted of the other players, this can be fixed if Sackboy dies (this has only worked offline on the Playstation 3 version) Item Glitches Dohvat Laser Designator Glitch Very rarely, the Dohvat Laser Designator won't fire any weapons when pressed and will even disappear after three shots regardless. Ungrabbable Item Glitch Items could appear in the open, but when grabbed, the item still remains in the same position and the character does not obtain it. This mostly occurs online. Stage Glitches Dojo Disconnect Glitch Online, it is possible for the Dojo stage to start glitching up before the start of the match, followed by the game being stuck, with Ready repeatedly flashing and Fight being repeatedly played. The players are only able to move and jump around. Eventually, the game will show the disconnect prompt. Item Stuck in Environment Glitch If an item, be them those that can be picked up by any character (ex. RPG) or those that are created by characters (ex. Sackboy's fan and electric panel), lies in a certain position as certain stages begin changing (Franzea, Black Rock Stadium, etc.), a loud buzzing noise occurs for a short duration. Zeus Stowaways Glitch Zeus teleporting close to the top of the area during the second and third phase of Stowaways could cause Zeus to end up teleported inside the top of the plane itself, preventing the other players from reaching him through non-Super means. It is unknown if Zeus can escape this without Level 2 means. Boss Arena Frozen Polygon Man Glitch Sometimes after killing all of the Polygonal All-Stars, Polygon Man will be frozen for a few seconds before proceeding. Level 2 Super Glitches Level 2 Cancelled Glitch A characters' Level 2 will be completely cancelled right as it activates. It is unknown if the player, another player, or some unknown factor causes this. Toro If near Level 3 and a Level 2 is used, it will unleash the Super, but then the super sound will be heard twice and Toro will have used up all of his AP. The cause of this can be attributed to tapping the R2 button more than once in succession, causing twice the AP to be used. Raiden Level 3 Super Glitches Rage Quit during Level 3 Sometimes if a player rage quits after being killed with a Level 3, all the remaining players might take a few seconds before they spawn. The Level 3 timer will keep going as if nothing happened, usually costing the player using the Level 3 the chance to get more kills. A notable example is Cole's Level 3. Big Daddy: Flood Sometimes during Big Daddy's Level 3, his first attack will not kill players on contact. Sir Daniel: Anubis Stone If you equip the Golden Shield and activate Sir Daniel's level 3 while still having it in battle, the Golden Shield may appear in the place of the Anubis Stone, and will overlap with it. However, this glitch only occurs by luck. Also, it can be seen in the practice mode, using unlimited Level 3, first equip the Golden Shield, then use the Level 3, wait until the super wore off, and then use it again immediately, the shield will be in the place of the Anubis Stone. Isaac Clarke: Dead Space At rare times, during online play, after Isaac finishes his Level 3, the screen goes entirely dark for the rest of the fight, not letting anyone see what's happening in the fight. However, if Isaac gets the chance to use his Level 3 again, the screen will go back to normal after using it, but it's unlikely to happen. This has not been adressed yet. Kratos: Rage of the Gods w/ Baumusu's Axe If you are wielding Baumusu's Axe, then active Kratos' Level 3, instead of dropping the item, it will still be on Kratos' person and appear much larger in size during his Level 3. It is unknown if this is caused by the costume (Deimos) or the stage (Invasion). Other Glitches Intro Dialogue Glitch For both Dante and Big Daddy, if they are using an intro that has dialogue, sometimes the dialogue will be delayed, which will then cut out when the next character's intro is shown or when the match starts. Considering how this issue does not occur with any other character, it's odd why it only affects these two. Music Glitch (PS3) Sometimes during a match, offline or online, the music will stop entirely. Regardless of whether the player chooses to complete the match and proceeds or exits the match (offline), the game goes to black and freezes. Luckily, players can hit the PlayStation button and exit the game, though this will cause the PS3 to restart. This can occur if a Level 3 Super is used near the end of a Timed match or during a Kills match. It most commonly occurs in Arcade Mode. By selecting Retry in the pause menu, the game will freeze, pressing the PlayStation button will do nothing, and you will have to manually turn off the system. Music Glitch (Vita) When exiting out of the character customization screen, when playing any victory theme, the music overlaps itself, thus, it makes the music feel disconjuncted to listen to. This can only be fixed if entering the character customization again, and exiting. Invisible Player Glitch During online play, after a player is killed, one of the players is not able to see the character that was just killed, but the two other players can. The only way for the player to see the other character, is if one of the other two players kill the character. This can also happen to your character. If your character is killed, you cannot see him/her, but the other players can. This has not been addressed yet. No Belt Glitch Whether viewed in customization, before, or after a match, the game will not show or acknowledge any FFA or 2v2 Belts obtained by the player, instead saying No Belt. Rage Quit Match Conclusion Glitch If an opponent leaves the match before the end, a part of them may appear their losing outro and at the results screen. Three examples are Dante's sword and Big Daddy's portholes by themselves, and Ratchet's eyes and one hand. Match Result AP Gain Glitch Both online and offline, a glitch can occur at the Result Screen in which the player will seem to obtain a massive amount of AP in the 100,000's, appearing to send their rank skyrocketing, while it doesn't actually go up that high. Max Rank AP Gain Sound Effect Loop Glitch When a player has reached Rank 999 with a character and has finished a match, the sound effect for obtaining AP will continuously play in an endless loop until the player exits the screen. Costume Color Change Glitch Some costume alternate colors (notably Sly's Archer and Emmett's Outlaw costumes) may change color either post-match or during their rival cutscenes in Arcade Mode. Category:PSASBR